


Roger, Não Tony

by Liz_Eden



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Canon - TV, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eden/pseuds/Liz_Eden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já imaginou como tudo seria se o Major Roger Healey e não Anthony Nelson fosse o amado amo de Jeannie? Se não, a malvada Jeannie Segunda já!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I

_Tony? Jeannie? Tem alguém aí? _perguntou Roger, entrando sem bater, como de costume.

Olhou por todos os lados da sala e também da cozinha, revirando alguns objetos pelo caminho. Mas Jeannie e Tony não estavam; haviam saído para um passeio após a calorosa insistência da gênia.

_Não estão aqui... Já sei! Devem estar lá em cima.

Enquanto Roger subia as escadas, afobado, um conhecido barulhinho ecoou pela sala:

*Pirrrrrrrim!* E Jeannie Segunda, a invejosa irmã gênia de Jeannie, surgiu com seu olhar malicioso.

A gênia má sempre sonhara em roubar Tony para si mesma. Tentara fazer isso várias vezes, mas sempre sem sucesso. Não achava justo que a idiotinha da irmã tivesse um amo jovem, lindo e maravilhoso como aquele (o pior era que ela não aproveitava!), enquanto ela mesma era escrava de um marajá gordo e feio, que sempre a atormentava com pedidos tolos e inúteis. Precisava se livrar daquele inferno em que vivia, por isso voltou a Cocoa Beach disposta a separá-los. Não importava como, iria conseguir.

_Preciso pensar em alguma coisa... Como posso fazer o meu querido Anthony cair aos meus pés?

Ouviu um ruído vindo do segundo andar e piscou-se para o quarto de Tony e para dentro do porta-lápis na escrivaninha. Viu o amigo bobo deles andando de um lado para o outro, obviamente procurando por algo.

_Jeannie? Procurei por você dentro dos armários da cozinha, no pote de doces da sala, na sua garrafa... Apareça, sou eu, Roger!

Como não ouviu nada, continuou:

_Olha, sei que o Tony ficou bravo por você ter hipnotizado aquela garota para me ajudar, mas já falei para ele que a idéia foi toda minha! E... Eu preciso que você me ajude com uma outra garota com quem eu quero sair... Não precisa hipnotizá-la, é só piscar o número do telefone dela e pronto!

De dentro do porta-lápis, Jeannie Segunda ria baixinho: _"Como esse Major é idiota!"_ Lembrou-se da vez em que ele se apaixonou por ela. Enquanto se lembrava de como o abandonara no altar, não aguentou e desatou a rir, desta vez bem alto.

_Jeannie? Você está aí? _perguntou Roger olhando diretamente para o porta-lápis.

 _"Ops!"_ pensou a gênia e imediatamente se transformou em Jeannie, saindo de seu esconderijo na familiar fumacinha rosa.

_Sim Major Healey, eu estava aqui o tempo todo.

_Oh, rapaz!... Ainda bem, pois estou mesmo precisando de um favorzinho seu. Ouviu o que eu disse quando entrei aqui?

_Não, não ouvi direito. Pode dizer outra vez? _respondeu ela, tentando segurar o riso.

_É que estou precisando do telefone de uma garota. Ela é linda, trabalha lá na base e já tentei de tudo para sair com ela, mas... É noiva e não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. _quando ela ia responder, Roger a interrompeu com a mão, como fazia quando queria enrolar alguém_ Não, não... Não me olhe assim, pois eu sei que Tony a proibiu de me conceder desejos, mas esse não é necessariamente um desejo... E sim um favor. Não quero que a hipnotize como fez com Stella, apenas pisque o número do telefone da moça e não me verá tão cedo!

Jeannie Segunda pensou por um instante e de repente seus olhos brilharam como se tivesse tido a ideia mais brilhante do mundo: _"Hipnotizar... É isso!"_

_Está bem, Major Healey. Mas só farei isso porque somos amigos, certo? Meu amo não poderá ficar sabendo que lhe darei o número dessa moça.

Piscou um pedaço de papel com o número da jovem anotado, que entregou a ele.

_Oh, não, não! Ele não ficará sabendo nunca! Obrigado, Jeannie! Ficarei lhe devendo esta! _e desceu as escadas correndo, como se o telefone fosse sair do lugar.

_Oh, _daarrling_! Logo você me pagará essa dívida! Ha, ha, ha!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo II

_Oh amo! Foi o passeio mais maravilhoso que já fizemos! _exclamou Jeannie assim que entraram em casa _Se pudesse, sairia com você sempre, todos os dias!

_Mas você sabe que isso é impossível, não é Jeannie? Quando não estou na NASA dedico todas as minhas horas a você, mesmo que seja tentando sair de todos os buracos em que você me joga.

_Mas amo, você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu não faço isso de propósito! São apenas alguns... arranjos do destino.

_Então me diga: o que eu fiz para o destino me odiar tanto assim?

_Oh amo!... Acho melhor ir preparar o almoço! _ela fez um muxoxo e piscou-se para a cozinha.

Enxugando algumas lágrimas, Jeannie se lamentava:

_Não sei por que tudo o que eu faço para agradar meu amo dá errado! Parece que Haji**¹ está contra mim!

* Pirrrrrrrim!* Novamente a piscadela de Jeannie Segunda ecoou.

_Não é Haji que está contra você, _daarrling_! É o próprio destino que resolveu dar seus sinais de que o Major Nelson não é para o seu bico!

_Irmã? O que está fazendo aqui?

_Vim aqui para ajudá-la, querida irmãzinha. Como eu disse, o Major Nelson não serve para você! Não vê o descaso com que ele a trata? Nem mesmo o gênio mais imbec... Quero dizer, nem Blue Djinn**² merece ser tratado dessa forma!

_Talvez você tenha razão... Mas ele é o meu amo, de quem não quero me separar jamais! Não importa a forma como ele me trata, desde que estejamos sempre juntos, não ligo para isso!

_Você não liga para isso porque é uma tolinha. Mas como é minha irmã favorita, resolvi ajudá-la, mesmo que não mereça.

Nesse instante, Jeannie Segunda estendeu os dedos diante dos olhos da irmã e pronunciou algumas palavras em persa.

__De agora em diante, o Major Roger Healey é o seu amo... Esqueça-se de todos os momentos que viveu com o Major Anthony Nelson... De hoje em diante viva apenas com Roger Healey dentro do coração... Roger, não Tony. Entendido?_

__Sim... _respondeu Jeannie em transe, no mesmo idioma._

_Jeannie? _era a voz de Tony, vinda da sala _Quero me desculpar por ter dito aquilo, sei que você não me coloca em apuros de propósito.

_Bem, já vou indo. Divirta-se com seu novo amo, irmãzinha! _dizendo isso, estalou os dois dedos para concluir a hipnose e desapareceu.

Assim que Tony entrou na cozinha, Jeannie acordou do transe e, surpresa por estar ali, perguntou:

_Major Nelson? O que estou fazendo aqui? Onde está o meu amo?

_Como assim onde está o seu amo, Jeannie? _perguntou Tony, ainda mais surpreso do que ela _Eu sou o seu amo!

_Oh não, Major Nelson! O Major Roger Healey é o meu amo!

_Jeannie, mas que loucura é essa? Roger é o meu melhor amigo, trabalhamos juntos na NASA... Não foi ele quem encontrou a sua garrafa naquela ilha... Fui eu! Não se lembra?

_Tsc, tsc!_ Jeannie olhava para ele com uma expressão condescendente _Major Nelson, eu sei que o seu maior sonho é ter um gênio apenas para você, mas pertenço ao Roger. Se quiser, posso piscar alguma garota para você agora, mas nada além disso.

_Eu não quero garota nenhuma! Eu já tenho um gênio! Você! _respondeu ele quase que com desespero _Jeannie... E o que aconteceu entre nós, tudo o que vivemos nesses quatro anos dê gênio e amo... Você não se lembra mais?

Por um momento, ao ouvir essas palavras enquanto fitava os lindos olhos azuis de Tony, Jeannie se sentiu um pouco confusa. Um misto de fortes emoções invadiu seu coração e realmente acreditou que havia acontecido algo entre eles no passado. Mas isso não poderia ser possível, já que era o gênio de Roger. Roger era seu amo. Roger e não Tony...

_Sinto muito, Major Nelson. Devo voltar para meu amo agora.

_Jeannie, espere!

Mas Jeannie não deu ouvidos ao seu verdadeiro amo e piscou-se para o apartamento de Roger, que estava sentado no sofá com a garota que tanto cobiçara.

_Roger... Vou agora mesmo desmanchar meu noivado para que possamos ficar juntos! Não sei como conseguiu meu número, mas foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido!

_Eu sou a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de qualquer mulher, Angela. _respondeu ele com a voz baixa. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, Jeannie surgiu entre eles.

_Aaahhh! O que é isso? _gritou Angela _De onde veio essa mulher? Roger, quem é ela?

_Jeannie! O que faz aqui? Onde está Tony? _perguntou Roger, atônito.

_Está na casa dele, cobiçando o seu gênio!

_Gênio? Mas do que ela está falando?

_Angela, o jantar foi ótimo, mas acho melhor você voltar outra hora. _conduziu-a pelo braço até a porta _Depois eu te ligo! _e a fechou na cara da jovem.

_Jeannie, sabe que adoro receber visitas suas, mas não quando estou com uma garota aqui! Por que não me avisa quando vem me visitar?

_Sinto muito, amo...

_Ótimo, você sente muito. Agora, o que acha de voltar para Tony? Ele deve estar preocupado. _dirigiu-se até o telefone e quando começou a discar o número de Tony, percebeu o que havia acabado de ouvir _Amo? Eu entendi bem? Você me chamou de amo?

_Sim! Você é o meu amo, não se lembra?

Roger ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando digerir a informação que acabara de receber. Ele, o amo de Jeannie? Será que seu maior sonho finalmente havia se tornado realidade?

_Major Healey, está me ouvindo?

_Oh, oh sim! É claro que me lembro! Eu sou o seu amo e você fará tudo o que eu ordenar!

_Mas é o que tenho feito todo esse tempo, não? _perguntou Jeannie, confusa _Você e o Major Nelson estão muito estranhos hoje...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¹_ Haji: o rei de todos os gênios.
> 
> **²_Blue Djinn: o gênio mau que aprisionou Jeannie dentro de sua garrafa porque ela não desejou se casar com ele.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo III

Enquanto isso, Tony estava completamente desorientado, sem saber como reagir a tudo isso. Algo havia acontecido ao seu gênio e ele precisava descobrir o quê. Com certeza não era normal que Jeannie se esquecesse de repente dos quatro anos em que haviam vivido juntos. Haviam saído para um passeio naquele mesmo dia e feito um piquenique com os saborosos sanduíches que Jeannie preparara com carinho... Realmente ele havia ido um pouco contra a própria vontade, já que estava trabalhando em um projeto para a NASA e estava muito cansado. Quando pensou que iria descansar no domingo, seu único dia de folga na semana, Jeannie insistiu para que os dois saíssem para um passeio.

Agora estava arrependido por ter sido grosseiro com ela. Sabia que Jeannie sempre agia com as melhores das intenções, que sempre gostava de fazer tudo para agradá-lo e não era como... Como a irmã dela, que sempre os colocavam em diversos apuros.

Sem saber por que a imagem dela surgiu em sua mente, Tony se lembrou da vez em que ela enganou Jeannie com os frascos de loções (que na verdade eram duas poções: a do amor e a do ódio) e os trocou, fazendo com que ela o odiasse com todas as forças.

Agora, Jeannie dizia que ele não era o seu amo e sim Roger. Sabia muito bem que o maior sonho de Roger era ter um gênio para realizar todos os seus caprichos e isso poderia ser muito perigoso. Doutor Bellows poderia descobrir tudo e os dois iriam enfrentar uma Corte Marcial. E também... Doía a simples ideia de perder Jeannie para sempre. Era louco por ela, mas Tony não podia se casar com um gênio! Jamais!

_"Já sei o que o que vou fazer: pedir ajuda a Haji. Sei que ele não me negará isso! Como nunca atende a chamados amistosos, não tenho outra alternativa senão..."_

_Haaajjjiii! Haji! Apareça, seu velho gordo e feio! Apareça se tiver coragem! Quero ver se tem mesmo a coragem de desafiar um cidadão americano!

Um forte estrondo ecoou pela sala e a terra começou a tremer. Era sinal de que o rei de todos os gênios havia aceitado o desafio de Tony! O lugar foi invadido por uma densa névoa e não demorou muito para que Tony encarasse o amedrontador olhar de Haji:

_Do que foi que você me chamou, seu humano miserável? Velho gordo e feio? Eu deveria transformá-lo em uma mosca e abandoná-lo no mais fétido pântano!

Quando Haji levantou as mãos para jogar o feitiço em Tony_ele estava falando sério_ o astronauta o interrompeu:

_Não, Haji... Haji, ouça-me! Não o chamei aqui para desafiá-lo realmente. Falei isso porque sabia que não iria atender ao meu chamado se eu pedisse de uma forma mais... educada.

Um pouco mais calmo, Haji abaixou as mãos e disse:

_Eu não deveria ter levantado as mãos e sim piscado para transformá-lo em uma mosca. Teria sido mais fácil, rápido e eu não seria interrompido.

Engolindo um seco, Tony explicou gaguejando o que havia acontecido com o comportamento de Jeannie. Pediu sua ajuda, não apenas pelas confusões que Roger causaria com seus pedidos e a preocupação com o Dr. Bellows, mas porque não queria perder Jeannie.

Haji fitou Tony meio surpreso, porque realmente não esperava que ele dissesse isso. Não ia muito com a cara daquele almofadinha e nem entendia o que sua Jeannie vira nele, mas o que ninguém sabia era que tinha o coração mole e lhe apertava o coração ver alguém sofrendo por amor.

_Está bem. _respondeu o velho e barbudo gênio _Não é do meu feitio interferir nos feitiços de outros gênios, mas vou ajudá-lo.

_Feitiços de outros gênios? O que quer dizer com isso?

_Quem armou tudo isso foi Jeannie Segunda, em mais um de seus intentos em roubar você da irmã. Lançou um forte feitiço de hipnose no seu gênio, fazendo com que ela acreditasse que o seu amigo era o verdadeiro amo dela.

_A irmã de Jeannie! Então não me lembrei dela por acaso! Mas Haji... A hipnose não é exatamente um feitiço e sim uma tática de psicanálise.

_Não a hipnose que ela lançou em Jeannie. Ela é realmente mágica. Muitos gênios de má índole a utilizaram para recorrer ao que desejavam, principalmente com o intuito de se libertarem de seus amos, a quem não queriam servir. Vou lhe explicar a melhor maneira de reverter essa situação.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora: Pessoal, acabei de escrever o capítulo 4, porém ele ainda não foi betado. Depois de pensar um bocado decidi postá-lo apenas aqui por enquanto. Depois que ele for betado, poderão haver algumas pequenas mudanças e aí eu reposto(mas aviso antes, ok?). Aceito sugestões para a melhoria do capítulo. Obrigada!

Capítulo 4

Tony ouviu atentamente tudo o que Haji lhe disse sobre como desfazer o plano de Jeannie Segunda. Reverter o feitiço da hipnose que ela havia lançado em Jeannie infelizmente não era possível, isso só poderia ser feito por ela mesma. Mas havia como enganá-la, segundo Haji, que prometeu cumprir a segunda parte do plano assim que Tony terminasse a primeira.

Estava preocupado com Jeannie, Roger e seus desejos extravagantes. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que aconteceria com eles se Dr. Bellows e Gal. Schaffer descobrissem toda a verdade!

Sabia que tinha que ficar em casa e esperar que Jeannie Segunda voltasse para colher os louros de seu plano – ela precisaria voltar, certo? – e aí seria a hora certa de agir. Porém precisava ir até o apartamento de Roger para ver o que ele andava desejando e impedir a todo o custo as consequências dessa loucura.

Mas não houve tempo. Assim que ele vestiu o paletó e colocou o quepe aquele barulhinho que tanto o irritava soou: *Prriiiiimm!*

_Oohh, olá _dahhling_! Por acaso está de saída?

Temendo o que faria naquele momento, Tony pensou consigo mesmo que era tudo por Jeannie. Se não fosse por ela, jamais faria algo daquela natureza com alguém assim tão maquiavélica como Jeannie Segunda.

_Agora que você chegou, por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? _puxando-a para perto de si, deu um tapa no bumbum dela e a beijou sensualmente.

_Aaahh, ora ora... Estou começando a pensar que aquilo foi mesmo uma excelente ideia!

_Do que está falando?

_Nada importante! E então darling, o que acha de fazermos uma visitinha ao Rio e sambarmos até não poder mais? *tóoim* _piscou nele uma camisa estampada com várias cores fortes e um bermudão azul e nela mesma um micro vestido verde, sua cor favorita _Não é uma óootima ideeeia?

_Claro, seria ótimo; mas, que tal mais tarde? Sabe, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa: sua irmã é mesmo uma boba. Me trocou por Roger e agora não quer mais saber de mim. E eu não consigo mais viver sem um gênio...

_Até que enfim percebeu que aquela imbecil não serve pra você! Não precisa se preocupar mais com isso, _dahhling_. A partir de agora serei exclusivamente sua. Pra você fazer o que quiseeer! _piscando o olho para Tony, o beijou e retribuiu o carinho, dando uma apertadinha no bumbum dele.

Com um sobressalto, ele a soltou e rindo sem graça, pediu com gentileza:

_Se não for pedir muito, prefiro que não faça mais isso.

_E por que não? Pensei que você gostasse!

_E eu gosto! Mas... Prefiro ser eu a tomar essas ahn... Liberdades.

Lançando um olhar bem provocante, como se tivesse 'entendido o recado', ela concordou:  
_Está bem então. Pensando melhor, eu também prefiro que seja assim!

_Ótimo! _exclamou com outro sorriso amarelo _O que acha de irmos visitar um velho amigo?

_Não, não Jeannie! Este caviar está salgado demais! O que anda acontecendo com você? Tony sempre diz que sua comida é maravilhosa!

_Desculpe, amo! Vou fazer melhor da próxima vez! Pelo visto, Major Nelson é o único que aprecia o que eu faço!

Percebendo que havia dito uma besteira, Roger corrigiu com um sorrisinho amarelo:  
_Err... Não Jeannie, eu é que peço desculpas. Você está trabalhando demais, é só isso! Que tal fazer uma pausa, hein?

_Obrigada, amo! Um chatêau em Paris, quarenta e sete criadas, cinco iates, quatro mansões em Londres, oito cassinos, um edifício de luxo e Cocoa Beach e três banquetes realmente exigiram muito de mim! _comentou a gênia, contando todos os pedidos nos dedos.

Como se não quisesse se lembrar do tanto que havia feito a pobre Jeannie trabalhar, Roger disse:

_Está bem Jeannie, pode entrar na sua garrafa _e abriu a tampa. Transformando-se em fumaça, a gênia obedeceu e após arrolhá-la, ele a trancou dentro do cofre que mantinha na sala.

Logo em seguida a campainha tocou. Uma das sexies criadas de Roger atendeu. Era Tony, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia em saber que sua Jeannie se encontrava nas mãos do ambicioso melhor amigo.

_Onde está Roger? Diga que é Anthony Nelson, o ex-melhor amigo dele.

A moça obedeceu e logo depois Roger apareceu trajando um luxuoso terno cinza, um lenço verde envolvendo o pescoço e sapatos pretos italianos.

_Ah, aí está você Tony! Sinto desapontá-lo amigo, mas não foi culpa minha se Jeannie me escolheu para ser seu novo amo! Hahaha! _como ele não respondeu, continuou, meio sem graça _E então, o que achou do toque especial que ela deu ao meu apartamento?

Caminhando devagar pela sala e observando tudo com muito cuidado, Tony comentou, tentando evitar a ironia:

_Está tudo muito bonito, Roger! Você tem aqui muitas obras de arte; quadros, esculturas, tapetes persas... Pelo visto sua gênia tem trabalhado bastante.

Colocando a mão esquerda sobre o lenço verde em seu pescoço e fazendo um ar inocente, Roger disse:

_Bem, Jeannie está apenas fazendo o trabalho dela! Como você não a deixava fazer muitas coisas e ela é um gênio... Porém, sou um bom amo. Ela trabalha muito, mas eu a deixo descansando de vez em quando. Aliás, é o que ela está fazendo agora.

_Oh, sério? _perguntou Tony soltando uma leve gargalhada e fingindo surpresa _Será que você pode interromper o descanso dela para que eu possa apresentar o meu novo gênio?

_Seu... Seu novo gênio? _Roger estava atônito _Mas... Mas... Onde conseguiu outro? Quer dizer que se esqueceu de Jeannie tão depressa assim?

_O que acha de ir buscá-la primeiro, hã? Assim eu a apresento para os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Meio a contragosto, Roger obedeceu e voltou com a garrafa de Jeannie, abrindo-a e libertando a gênia loira. A fumacinha cor-de-rosa se espalhou por toda a sala e surgindo ajoelhada diante dele, perguntou:

_O que posso fazer por você agora, amo?

_Levante-se Jeannie. Tony disse que quer nos apresentar ao gênio dele.

Voltando-se surpresa para Tony, Jeannie perguntou:

_Oh, olá Major Nelson! É verdade o que o meu amo disse? Encontrou um gênio para servi-lo?

_Olá Jeannie. Sim, bem... _hesitou um pouco. Detestava vê-la daquela forma, submissa a Roger e falando como se não se lembrasse do que tinham vivido juntos nesses quatro anos. Mas precisava continuar com o plano, era necessário que fizesse aquilo para tê-la de volta. Haji tinha que estar certo, senão... _ É verdade. Encontrei uma gênia um pouco parecida com você... Fisicamente, quero dizer. _Abrindo o bolso do paletó, foi a vez da fumacinha verde tomar conta do ambiente e, triunfante, Jeannie Segunda surgiu:

_Olá, _dahhlings_! Hahahaha!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Capítulo final que acabou de sair quentinho do forno! ^^ Fazia tempo que eu queria terminar essa fic e finalmente consegui! ^^ Ele também não está betado, mas assim que as mudanças ocorrerem eu aviso! Espero que gostem!

Capítulo 5

Ainda sem poder acreditar no que via, Roger exclamou:

_Tony, você está louco? Seu novo gênio é a irmã de Jeannie? Não pode ter se esquecido de tudo o que ela já fez com a gente!

_É claro que ele não está louco, _dahling_! Na verdade ele caiu em si ao finalmente perceber que essa tolinha não serve para ser o gênio dele... É melhor que ela fique com um idiota como você, que faz mais o tipo dela!

_Mas do que estão falando? Eu sempre fui o gênio do Major Healey! Não é verdade, amo? _Jeannie pergunta olhando carinhosamente para Roger.

Engolindo um seco e sabendo que quem realmente merecia aquele olhar era seu melhor amigo, ele decide contar toda a verdade a ela. Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais poderia ter seus desejos realizados por Jeannie, ela não pertencia a ele, não era seu direito tomar algo que não lhe pertencia. Segurando firmemente os delicados ombros da bela gênia, ele responde sinceramente:

_Não Jeannie, não é verdade. Eu não sou o seu verdadeiro amo, Tony é. Tenho certeza de que sua irmã fez algum feitiço para que vocês se esquecessem de tudo, mas se enganou ao me deixar de lado. Eu ainda me lembro de tudo!

_Isso é mentira, amo! Minha irmã nunca faria algo assim comigo! Além do mais, se isso o que diz fosse mesmo verdade, eu me lembraria do tempo que Major Nelson e eu passamos juntos!

_ Sua irmã não tem coração, só pensa nela mesma. _responde ele _Jeannie... Por acaso você tem alguma lembrança mais antiga de mim como seu amo?

Colocando a mão na cabeça, ela negou ao constatar que não tinha. Com um olhar melancólico, ela fita o rosto zombeteiro de Jeannie Segunda e o belo rosto do Major Nelson, que parecia esperançoso. Mas não. Não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento de Roger e Tony como seus amos. Se lembrava apenas de seus pais, do cruel Blue Djinn a transformando em gênio e em seu último amo, um sheik já muito idoso e bastante ambicioso. Vendo que a pobrezinha estava a ponto de chorar, Roger completou:

_Sei que talvez seja difícil me deixar, afinal, sou irresistível... Mas você deve voltar para ele.

_Irmãzinha, _dahhhling_... Não acredite no que ele diz. Se o Major Nelson fosse o seu verdadeiro amo, é lógico que se lembraria dele!

_Então por que não tenho nenhuma lembrança do Major Healey como meu amo antes de hoje de manhã?

_Ahn, bem _dahling_... Porque...

_Eu sei porquê! _respondeu de repente uma voz muito forte que ecoou por todo o pequeno apartamento. Era um homem muito velho que trajava roupas de sheik e segurava uma garrafa semelhante à de Jeannie, porém muito escura _Jeannie Segunda! Como ousou escapar de meu palácio e hipnotizar sua irmã para roubar o verdadeiro amo dela?

_Amo! _exclamou Jeannie Segunda muito assustada _C- como chegou até aqui?

_Haji me trouxe! Você será duramente punida com cem chibatadas por isso! Se não quiser ser castigada com duzentas, desfaça agora o feitiço de hipnose que lançou em sua irmã e volte para a garrafa!

Uma vez que o velho sheik era seu verdadeiro amo e possuía sua garrafa, a gênia má obedeceu à ordem resmungando e dizendo novamente outras palavras em persa, piscou desfazendo o feitiço.

_Isso não ficará assim, _dahhlings_! Eu voltarei e da próxima vez conseguirei o que tanto desejo! _ameaçou, antes de se transformar em uma fumaça verde e entrar na garrafa, que foi firmemente arrolhada pelo velho.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta devido ao tempo em que esteve enfeitiçada, Jeannie por pouco não desfaleceu no chão, antes foi amparada por Tony que saiu de seu torpor e veio correndo em sua direção.

No mesmo instante, o sheik também ficou envolto por uma densa fumaça e tomou a forma de um homem velho, porém baixinho, barbudo e com um turbante vermelho na cabeça que todos conheciam tão bem: Haji!

Segurando delicadamente o queixo de Jeannie, Tony perguntou meio desesperado:

_Jeannie, você está bem? _ao vê-la menear a cabeça em afirmativa, Haji explicou:

_Você esteve dominada por um poderoso feitiço de sua irmã, que tentou convencê-la de que o outro mortal almofadinha era seu amo.

Engolindo a ofensa por ter sido chamado de 'o outro mortal almofadinha', Roger disse:

_Eu tentei lhe contar a verdade, Jeannie, mas você não acreditou. Puxa, ela quase conseguiu dessa vez! Mas... Como você sabia o que estava acontecendo, Haji?

_Eu não sou um mortal fraco como vocês, sou o rei de todos os gênios! _respondeu, gritando. Depois se acalmou e continuou, um pouco frustrado: _Mas desta vez ela conseguiu agir em silêncio...

_E então como soube dos planos dela? _perguntou Jeannie, ainda um pouco confusa.

_Seu amo me pediu ajuda, minha pombinha. Por pouco não o tranformei em um sapo após me chamar usando todos aqueles insultos. Ainda penso nisso. _olhando para a expressão meio desesperada de Tony, ele continuou: _Por isso vim disposto a colocá-la em seu devido lugar e irei agora mesmo devolvê-la para seu verdadeiro amo.

_Muito obrigado, Haji. Por tudo. _agradeceu Tony sinceramente.

Com um leve balanço de cabeça e fazendo com que todo o apartamento tremesse – e quebrasse várias obras de arte, para o desespero de Roger – Haji foi embora.

_Amo... É verdade que você desafiou Haji para me salvar? _quis saber ela, com um leve sorrisinho nos lábios.

_É verdade Jeannie, e não tive medo. Faria tudo isso novamente. _a abraçou fortemente e exclamou aliviado: _Você não sabe o medo que eu senti ao ouvi-la dizer que não era meu gênio... Quando vi que não se lembrava mais de mim, pensei que a tinha perdido.

Mas não tinha e nunca a perderia. O destino deles já estava escrito nas estrelas há muito tempo e o encontro que tiveram naquela ilha perdida no Oceano Pacífico não havia acontecido por acaso.

Pertenceriam um ao outro para sempre e não desejavam mais nada além disso.

Fim


End file.
